Mi nueva vida
by Yumi Yan
Summary: Edwar a sufrido un siglo por la perdida de Bella, su familia decide regresar a Forks con la esperanza que el supere lo pasado, el encontrará algo que nunca espero tener otra vez. Mala con los summaries lo se...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Twilight no son de mi propiedad si no de Stephenie Meyer

Regreso a Forks

Todo aquí sigue igual, tan tranquilo, el mismo tipo de gente, tan vacía y predecible; las casas lucen un poco más antiguas, pero no pierden su aire pueblerino. Han pasado 100 años y Forks sigue siendo tan apacible como cuando te conocí. Incluso aquel claro en donde te mostré mi verdadera apariencia por primera vez, ese claro en el que te perdí.

Trate de huir de este lugar , pero mi padre pensó que no era saludable para mi, y por lo que vi tampoco lo era para mi familia, sufrían mi dolor en carne propia, sobre todo Alice quien hacía tiempo no sonreía sinceramente a nadie que no fuera Jasper.

-Edward, si sientes que perderás el control… regresa a casa- Alice me decía en sus pensamientos mientras yo conducía en silencio, un gesto afirmativo le bastó como respuesta.

Al no tenerte a mi lado mi mundo se volvió oscuridad, Alice lo sabía, para ella mi futuro prácticamente no existía. Me volví otro, nadie reconocía al ser en que me convertí. Hice cosas atroces, mi control se esfumo, mi sed quemaba como el fuego mismo en mi garganta, hice lo impensable… sangre inocente clamo mi sed.

No puedo negar que lo disfrute, ese dulce sabor, tibio néctar recorriendo mi garganta, era el éxtasis para mi. Cuando mi victima no tenia más que ofrecerme, sin más la deje en el suelo como muñeca descompuesta. Fue entonces que note algo raro en la escena, su rostro estaba lleno de terror.

-Edward- Alice estaba ya cerrándome el paso, la culpa me invadía y sentía miedo de mi, no podía lo bajo que había caído.

Después de este incidente nunca me dejan solo, siempre uno de mis hermanos o padres me acompaña, 20 años me tomó recuperar el control perdido, aun ahora el olor a sangre quema mi garganta. Algo bueno salió de todo esto, Jasper ya no se sentía el lobo entre los corderos y la empatía que mostraba nos acercó un poco más.

Hoy volvería a la vida que solía llevar, ya que este siglo me dedique a mejorar mis habilidades en la mecánica, leí algunos libros e hice cosas humanas que en cualquier otra circunstancia no habría hecho. Regresaría a la escuela, justo en donde estaba al conocerte, mi vida empezaría desde cero, seríamos los chicos atractivos que nadie se atreve a hablarles, más por instinto natural que por otra cosa, pero no estoy seguro de tolerarlo.

Llegamos a la escuela, me bajo del auto y como era de esperarse las personas a nuestro alrededor nos observan.

-El primer día siempre es difícil- Jasper me dio una palmadita en la espalda, colocándose junto con Alice en mi lado izquierdo, inmediatamente después Rosalie y Emmet lo hicieron de mi lado derecho también.

-_Parecen modelos_

_-Mira que chicas_

_-¿Tendrá novia?_

Eran los típicos pensamientos de las personas que nos veían. Traté de mantenerme concentrado en los pensamientos de mis hermanos. Alice repasaba nuestro atuendo, reprobaba la combinación de prendas de Emmet, pero solo se lo reprochaba con la mirada, Jasper veía a Alice e imaginaba lo que esta estaría pensando-seguramente estará criticando a Emmet por la ropa que escogió- el no necesitaba de mi don para saber lo que pasaba por su mente, se conocían tan bien. Rosalie se veía en cada oportunidad que se reflejaba, Emmet se reía de los jugadores de futbol, orgullosos de su fuerza, ganas de retarlos no le faltaban.

Observé a mi alrededor, gran error, tu recuerdo viene a mi, todo lo que vivimos juntos. Alice toma mi mano con fuerza ayudándome a volver a mi- seguro Jasper le advirtió de mi inquietud- le sonrío esperando tranquilizarla.

Dirijo mi mirada al frente y una chica de cabellera negra, ojos azules y piel sorprendentemente blanca para un humano estaba parada en medio del pasillo- es hermosa- pensé sin poder evitarlo, sus labios rosas y suaves a la vista aunado a una nariz perfecta adornaban acertadamente un bello rostro ovalado.

-¿A dónde debía ir?- la voz de sus pensamientos era dulce, como un arrullo, sonaba casi como un susurro- debo dejar de … -entonces reparó en nuestra presencia, me miró y sonrió ruborizada, como amaba eso de los humanos- jejeje, he de verme como bicho raro parada en medio de todo- siguió us paso un poco atolondrada.

Al irnos acercando al lugar donde ella se encontraba momentos atrás, un aroma delicioso me inundó- ¿este aroma es de ella?- la busque con la vista, más no logré encontrarla, entonces me sorprendí al ver a mis hermanos haciendo lo mismo, la percibieron al igual que yo, este aroma despertaba nuestros instintos vampíricos, pero al parecer yo era el más afectado. Una suerte haber ido a cazar anoche. Solo espero no encontrarte pronto o evitarte por lo menos.

Camino a mi clase me despido de Alice con un abrazo para hacerle sentir que todo estará bien, aunque ni yo mismo estoy seguro de esto. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo alguien choca conmigo cayendo de lleno hacía atrás.

-Lo siento mucho- le ayudé a recoger sus libros y detecté un olor familiar, no podía creerlo ella estaba ahí frente a mi ¿es que a caso no tiene deseos de vivir?, me costaba mantener la calma- no era mi intención… - me vio a los ojos- es el… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- pensó- di… disculpa.

Sin darme oportunidad de más se levantó y se fue corriendo, le agradecía con el alma que se alejara de mi, no importaba cual fuera la razón. Al recuperarme un poco observé el cuaderno que sostenía en mi mano, debía regresárselo. La busque un momento y la encontré un poco más adelante hablando con un profesor.

-Si, me siento un poco mal, espero que no le moleste que vaya a casa a descansar.

-No hay problema, solo cuídate- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- yo hablaré con los demás maestros.

Entré al salón, ella se iría así que tendría hasta mañana para idear una forma de devolverle su cuaderno sin tener que hablar con ella. Ocupé un asiento vacío y traté de no poner atención a las voces que me rodeaban, tomé de nuevo el cuaderno entre mis manos y me entró la curiosidad de hojearlo, pero en eso entró el maestro con el que antes la dueña de este estaba hablando.

-Así que, ¿en que nos quedamos?

-Maestro aún no llega la chica de mi equipo

-A es verdad-vi la imagen de la chica que me ha perseguido todo el día en su mete- hoy no vendrá, se sentí a mal y la mande a casa, trabajaras con Charlie hoy.

La chica se entusiasmo, al parecer aquel chico le gustaba, debía ser popular ya que muchas chicas pensaban en matarla o hacerle alguna travesura- un momento- si ella tenía clases en este salón significa que tarde o temprano la veré… pero ¿por que demonios se fue?, ¿Tanto miedo le doy?

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxooxx

Bien aquí termina mi primer capitulo… espero les guste se que va algo lenta pero prometo que en el siguiente pasrán mas cosas… se ven dejen reviews aunque sea para decirme … deberías mejorar estooo y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Estos personajes no pertenecen, si no a Stephenie meyer…

Cap 2

Sobreviviendo

El silencio en la habitación es perturbador, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me he quedado solo en casa, todos han aprovechado el fin de semana y se han ido el fin de semana de compras, de visita a Alaska o simplemente a pasear. Según Alice, quien nunca se equivoca, predijo que tanto el lunes como el martes estarían soleados.

Como siempre que me distraigo, mi mente evoca su nombre, no el de la mujer que me ha abandonado dejando hecho pedazos este corazón, si no el nombre de la chica que con su sola presencia reaviva cada uno de ellos.

-Lucía- repito una y otra vez tu nombre desde el día que lo conocí, me vuelve loco tu indiferencia, tu lejanía y la poca importancia que das a mi existencia.

Me gusta verte, tu rostro expresivo cautiva mis sentidos, tus pensamientos, que son como un consuelo a esta soledad a la que me tienes encadenado. Eres tan diferente a las demás, tu mente es tan extraña, tan inocente, me encanta esa claridad y frescura, encuentro un confort placentero en ella, tu voz me arrulla como el susurro del viento, y sin embargo me duele, duele no estar en tus pensamientos.

-Soy un egoísta- me digo a mi mismo al verte ir el viernes por la tarde- pero no puedo evitarlo.

En mi casa me siento perdido, busco algo en que distraerme para evitar pensar en ti, me acerco al piano y entonces la recuerdo a ella- ¿Por qué me traicionas así?- aunque mi corazón no latía, el vacío en mi pecho se hacía más grande. La ira me invade, y el banquillo del piano se destroza bajo mis manos. Siento el apuro de correr, si no hago algo para liberarme y con mi familia tan lejos de aquí no se que sería capaz de hacer.

El viento en mi rostro me calma, conforme aumento la velocidad mi enojo disminuye, me siento libre al correr por los límites del bosque, entonces su aroma me llama, tan sutil como el de las rosas al amanecer e igual de hipnotizante, lo sigo cauteloso hasta una casa de madera no muy grande, con un bello jardín.

-Helena te aseguro que estoy bien, mira ya lo controlo mejor.

-No me importa en absoluto- la voz de la mujer sonaba estricta pero maternal- sabes que eso no es natural, no debes…

-Te prometo que el es bueno- me sorprendía al ver mi rostro- lo se…

-No dudo de tu juicio, pero sabes bien la historia entre…

-Lo se- su tono de voz se volvía suplicante- pero ellos son diferentes, en otro caso yo… - la escuché atragantarse … la escuche…

Hasta ese momento no caí en cuenta que solo había escuchado su plática en mi mente, el sonido de su garganta me hizo reaccionar. No entiendo lo que sucede en ese lugar, ella no mira a nadie en específico, solo se pasea por la sala, muebles, una lámpara, un gato, una ventana, no veo a nadie ahí.

-No importa, creo que tomare mis riesgos.

-Lu…

-Helena, por favor.

Un gato bufó y salió disparado hacia las escaleras, - lo siento- fue el único pensamiento que pude recibir de Lucía antes de verme de nuevo en su mente, así que después de todo ella pensaba en mi. Aunque tenía a alguien sensato a su lado que le pedía que no se acercara a mi, o eso fue lo que logré entender.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, mientras yo seguía indeciso en retirarme del lugar o esperar a tener la oportunidad de entrar a verla, el deseo de tocarla me mantenía ahí, quieto como estatua, pero el miedo a lastimarla me pedía a gritos que me retirara y le permitiera vivir.

-Saldré un rato- la mujer que vivía con ella le avisó, escuchaba sus pensamientos mas no veía lo que ella veía, extraño sin duda- asi que por favor ten cuidado- su voz sonaba más tranquila, con un dejo de resignación.

Ahí estaba la oportunidad que tanto había esperado, la luna era lo suficientemente gentil para ocultarse entre las nubes y permitirme permanecer oculto en la oscuridad de la noche. Mas no me atrevía a atravesar el umbral.

-Edward- ella me llamaba- lo lamento.

Me retire del lugar, no soportaba verla así, tan apesadumbrada y disculpándose de algo que no había hecho. Entre en mi casa con mucha pesadez, el piano está ahí reluciente ante los tímidos rayos de luna y los restos del banquillo aún reposan en el suelo.

Me sonreí, como es que deseaba tenerla para mí, ser el único en su mente si yo no podía ofrecerle lo mismo. Me senté en el suelo, aun lado del piano, escribiendo notas en mi mente, hacia tiempo que lo deje de hacer, pero aun podía.

-Lucía- llevé un nuevo asiento al lugar donde estaban las astillas y levanté la tapa, mis dedos se deslizaban por las teclas frenéticamente, como si el momento más ansiado estuviera sucediendo, tocaban tu canción, así como algún día tocaron la de ella. Entonces te escuche en un susurro y seguido de eso tocaste a mi puerta.

Espero les guste. Kukuku…

Les prometo que reescribi este capitulo como 5 veces pero bueno ia quedo… que lo disfruten


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes en esta historia a excepción de lucía y helena no me pertenecen si no aStephenie meyer.

Cap3

Me miraste dudosa de lo que hacías ahí, te disculpaste en tus pensamientos y te diste la vuelta. No permitiría que esto siguiera, necesito saber por que me odias, por que me esquivas, si es que acaso te he hecho daño, disculparme; te tomé del brazo y tu piel se sentía cálida aún bajo la lluvia, suave y tersa como el más dulce de los sueños.

-Déjame ir- suplicaste- fue un error venir aquí.

-¿A que has venido?

-A nada- no veía tu rostro pero sentía tus lágrimas caer, la calidez que despedían no les permitían ocultarse- soy una egoísta- pensabas- solo quería que me notaras.

-Siempre lo he hecho- estabas sorprendida ante mis palabras, y por primera vez desde el día en que te conocí me veías a los ojos, esos bellos ojos reflejos de tu alma, tan pura y cristalina como el agua de un arroyo.

Sonreías y sentía tu corazón acelerarse, tu aroma me quemaba la garganta cual brazas sobre la piel de cualquier mortal. Tu gesto cambio al verme ante tal agonía, la sed me hacía descontrolarme, te sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento- ahí estabas disculpándote otra vez- es por esto que no debo estar cerca… soy un peligro para ti.

-No- vociferé- quédate- yo sabía que era capaz de superarlo, si tanto te quería a mi lado no tenía opción - quédate- caí sobre mis rodillas, el deseo de beber tu sangre me ganaba y yo tan egoísta te mantenía a mi lado.

-No puedo verte sufrir así- tocaste mi mejilla mientras me veías a los ojos- perdóname- te sujeté con más fuerza y sentí como tus huesos se resquebrajaban entre mi puño, hiciste un gesto de dolor pero no gritaste, sólo un gemido salió de tu garganta- adiós Edward- te fuiste de mi lado entre orbes de luces.

No podía creer que me afectaras de esa manera, y no entendía ni u poco lo que había pasado, intento, pero no puedo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que no puedo dormir juraría que esto había sido un sueño.

Ya de regreso a mi habitación me tumbo en el suelo, esperando que mi garganta deje de quemarme de la manera que lo hace, me tiro boca arriba y a mi lado está tu libreta, esperando por ser abierta. A aquel día quise abrirla más no lo hice, ahora que te fuiste mi curiosidad por saber lo que dice es mayor. La tomo entre mis manos y me enojo por ser tan infantil, la arrojó contra la pared con fuerza y al caer esta se abre, hay algunos dibujos en sus páginas, reconozco el escudo de mi familia y a su lado otro que no reconozco. Sigo hojeándola, paisajes, animales, todos muy bien detallados tan reales que parecen fotografías a blanco y negro, una flor, un ave y ahí entre tantos estoy yo, "No hago justicia a tu belleza" rezaba el pie de fotografía "permíteme ser parte de tu vida y hacerte feliz", "mi sueño más hermoso has sido tu, mi día más feliz el que te conozca"

-Mi sueño… -ahora entendía su actitud el día que la conocí, y estos dibujos… fueron hechos antes de mi llegada a Forks- ella me vio en sus sueños.

Corrí a tu casa tan rápido como pude, en un instante estaba ahí, escuche bajo la lluvia el latido de tu corazón y me sorprendió escucharte llorar, estabas desconsolada, te sentías culpable por mi reacción, por lastimarte de esa manera.

-Soy una tonta- repetías una y otra vez- no debí ir.

Entre en tu casa sigilosamente, y te observe sentada en el suelo arrodillada rodeada de agua, tu cabello escurría y temblabas por el frío, tan frágil.

-Te encontré- una voz masculina y ronca lleno la habitación, detuvo tu corazón y te llenaste de miedo- por que insistes en huir de mi Lucía.

-Ja… james- intentaste alejarte de aquel ser, pero te tomó del brazo que yo te había lastimado- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?- sentí un odio en tu voz.

-Eres mía y lo sabes

-No soy un juguete ya te lo dije.

-Te amo Lucía

Me quedé helado ante sus palabras, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sentí ver como te tomaba entre sus brazos y te acercaba poco a poco a el. De pronto reparé en algo, su aroma era diferente al tuyo, la forma en que te miraba y te hablaba…

-No me amas, déjame en paz- trataste de zafarte- no quiero que me toques, Ana y Mariel deben ser suficientes para ti, ¿por qué no me dejas vivir…

-Eres mía yo te encontré- te decía con enojo- tengo todo el derecho de quedarme contigo.

Comencé a sentir un calor intenso, a pesar del frío que había en la habitación, me doble tomándome de las costillas, el aire caliente inundaba mis pulmones, sentía que me quemaba por dentro, entonces lo vi, su agonía era peor que la mía, gritaba del dolor y se retorcía por ello, tu solo lo veías con desprecio.

-Lu… lucía- te llamé en mis pensamientos, detesto verte sufrir- agh.

-Edward- susurraste, de pronto el calor dejó de sentirse, permitiéndome sentirme libre y deseoso de tomar una bocanada de aire que sabía no necesitaba- ¿estas bien?- me ayudaste a levantarme, mi cuerpo aun débil caía sobre ti- lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí- de nuevo la culpa te invadía.

-Es un vampiro- pensé para mis adentros viéndolo respirar agitadamente en el suelo

-Si lo es- contestaste en un susurro dejándome perplejo

-¿Pero como?

NO me dio tiempo de preguntar, el se levantaba y me miraba con odio. Te interpusiste entre nosotros, con fiera determinación.

-¿Quién es el?- dijo entrecortadamente.

-No te importa, ahora vete

Decidió atacarnos- un humano- pensó el- que podría hacerme- al verlo acercarse a ti tan peligrosamente reaccioné, mi cuerpo aún resentía ese evento extraño pero me interpuse en su camino seseando y enseñando mis colmillos haciéndole saber que no te tocaría.

-No me obligues a lastimarte James- saltó para atacarme pero una fuerza extraña lo sostenía en el aire- no permitiré que lo lastimes, que te quede claro.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre el y yo? Acabará deseando tu sangre como lo hago y tu lo sabes- la malicia resonaba en cada palabra- terminaras siendo solo un adorno, una más en su vida.

-Ella es importante para mi- me costaba trabajo contenerme, ver todos esos sucios pensamientos en su mente, la forma en que te miraba- asi que aléjate de ella si no quieres problemas.

Me vio con recelo y desprecio, como un niño al que le quitan su juguete nuevo. Seseo y se retiró tan pronto como llegó. Respiraste profundo y te dejaste caer sobre tus rodillas. Me mirabas- ¿soy importante para ti?- yo asentí.

-Dime ¿Quién eres?¿por que puedes leer la mente igual que yo?

-Yo soy Lucía, heredera del clan Brighid al norte de Irlanda.

-¿Irlanda? A vaya tu padre era de Italia ya veo.

Poco a poco me contaste tu historia, hija de Morrigan y Taranis, criada en el clan de tu madre, el cual fue exterminado por vampiros pocos años atrás, vampiros tan crueles que no les importaron si eran niños o adultos, solo buscaban un poco de talento entre los pobladores para unirlos a sus filas.

-Vulturius.

-Lo se, pero no me importa, mi madre nunca tomó represalias contra nadie, no veo por que he de hacerlo yo- era extraño llevar a cabo una platica en silencio, pero era reconfortante, escuchar el latido de tu corazón.

Después de la masacre, huiste a Italia, en busca de la familia de tu padre. Ana y Mariel fueron a las únicas que localizaste, gracias a James un vampiro joven y agradable pero al poco tiempo, el cual vivía con ellas, lo idolatraban lo amaban, pero al poco tiempo te diste cuenta de lo poco que le importaban. Comenzó a seducirte y te le negaste, casi te mata a golpes por tu osadía, mientras ellas te veían con incredulidad. Los dejaste, y un año atrás llegaste a Forks.

-Lamento lo que pasó- sonreíste- ¿pero por que ellos asesinaron a tu familia?

-Por la misma razón que soy peligrosa para ti- reíste por lo bajo y agregaste-¿ aun quieres que te diga como es que se leer la mente?

-Si

-El don que me fue dado… puedo poseer todo aquel don el cual me ofrezcan- yo no recordaba habértelo ofrecido- jeje, si me tocas es como si lo hicieras, si yo te toco no cuenta, es extraño pero así funciona.

-Ya veo, ahora dime por que eres peligrosa para mi.

Suspiraste y me miraste suplicante- si quiero saberlo- cediste ante mi insistencia, te levantaste y marcaste un cirulo alrededor de ti- una barrera- me contestaste. Te relajaste y me advertiste que intentara controlarme, que lo que harías sería difícil para mi.

Nos quedamos en silencio y te miraba a los ojos, tu aroma inundaba la habitación, ese olor tan dulce que despierta mis sentidos, cada vez se intensifica más y más- esta es la razón- me aseguraste, cada vez quemaba más mi sed deseaba destrozarte y beber tu sangre hasta la ultima gota, destrocé tu mesa de centro de un golpe, me estas volviendo loco.

-Lo siento, es demasiado- el aroma comenzó a desvanecerse, más aún así me costaba controlarme.

-Esta bien- te arrodillaste a mi lado- confío en ti.

-Entonces ¿por que me huyes?- no podía hablar y mis pensamientos me costaba trabajo ordenarlos.

-No me gusta verte sufrir de esa manera.

Era un tanto extraño saber que nuestra conversación era llevada en silencio, dentro de nuestras mentes- creo que esto será divertido- asentiste enérgica, entendías mi sentir.

-Me ayudarás ¿verdad?- la primera vez es difícil, no dudes que estaré a tu lado.

______________________________________________-

Cap 2 terminado jeje espero les guste dejen reviews


End file.
